Five Nights at Bolt's 4
The zombie has resurrected one last time for one last challenging gauntlet. Do you wish to stay, or do you wish to go? -Tagline Five Nights at Bolt's 4 is the final main installment of the Five Nights at Bolt's series. The main features of this game includes a few cast swaps, and apart from that, all members from previous games appear excluding the ones that were swapped out. Story After the events of Bolt's 3, Bolt and his friends abandoned their home once again - and decided to build a new one from scratch - one monument of a building, a room for each character there, hosting challenges, party games, and general fun times. Though, some of these challenges can be rather violent - the player has been formally invited to this place, and because the player had nothing better to do, they went to investigate. Little did they know, they had a lot of hard work ahead of them and tough choices to make... Mechanics Flashlight - Across all rooms, you'll need this thing. Turn it on and off with the left mouse button. If you hold the button, the light will be brighter - but it uses up more battery. Did I mention this thing has a limited battery? Tape Recorder - In order to keep yourself not attacked, you 'need' to keep this thing playing. If the tape recorder stops playing, all the characters in the entire room will know where you are. By keeping this thing playing with the right mouse button while moving or staying still, the characters will be detered by the peaceful tune it exhibits. Ending choices - Each room per character has 5 levels in the main story, plus a bonus 6th. After beating the 5th, the player can either choose to go to the next room, or stay for a chance for a character-specific ending. After leaving the room, they cannot re-enter that room. If the player chooses to stay in the room for the 6th level, the owner of the room will be on 20 for the bonus level - but if they survive, they are treated to a good ending with that character. But, if they get a game over during the bonus level, they get a bad ending instead. Characters Returning Bolt He's back, he's dead, and he's better than ever! Bolt is the 4th room the player goes to. Bolt's room is a haunted house, with an essence of Halloween introduced to it as well. His room is sort of basic, but it's also rather dark, so it is tricky to see inside. Bolt himself behaves pretty mischievously in his environment. He likes to hide behind props and obstacles in the room, and when the player passes where he is hiding, he will attempt to attack them. If he misses, he vanishes to a new hiding spot. Mangle Mangle has returned as well, and is the 2nd room the player goes to. Mangle's room is littered with metal and robotic parts, some of the parts coming to life and sometimes changing the layout of the room. If the player is hit by these moving robotic parts, it is treated as a game over. Mangle acts the same as she usually does. She likes to climb on walls, ceilings, and other surfaces to try and seize an angle from above to attack you from. And when she does, she will swoop down to bite at you. Of course, she still has that glaring radio noise, so you can identify where she is - and it's a lot louder in order to compensate for multiple layers in rooms. Ib As the last room, Ib's room is littered with lethal obstacles - ranging from fake surfaces, tricky platforming, living paintings and fire neatly littered around the usually empty, quiet room. Ib herself isn't that bad, but she always has backup with her to make up for her passive behaviour like the last game. Ib leaves a trail of red behind her as she moves which fades away after a period of time, so you can keep an eye on where she is. However, if Ib finds you, or you find Ib, she will attach a thorn to your character so you move slower for a short period of time. After attacking, Ib will leave you alone until twice the time the thorn takes to wear off. Meta Knight The 7th room, Meta Knight's room is an elevated mini-ship, and if you fall off, it is an instant death - not helped more by a strong 'gust system' that picks up more and more the closer to 6AM it gets. The ship is mostly indoors, but inside are soldiers of Meta Knight's own ranks. Meta Knight himself is as same as always - bird's eye view, and a swooping attack. As the fastest character in terms of speed, Meta will try to swoop down before you to cut off your path and make you bump into him. If you do bump into him, it is treated as a game over. Octoling The 9th room, Octoling's room is ramps, grates, and ink puddles everywhere, with terrain advantages. The grates can be slipped through, the ramps can be used for momentum, but the ink puddles slow anything down that touches it except from Octoling himself or anyone/anything which goes over it. Octoling is pretty aggressive in behaviour. He likes to stay right behind you, and get a clear line of sight so he can continue to chase you. If he sees you, he will chase you for 5 seconds. If you escape him in this time, he will leave you for 20 seconds. Then he will go again. If he shoots you, which he will try to do while chasing, it's game over. Xeniver The 1st room, Xeniver's room is full of random items - treasure chests, closets, etc. Usually storage furnitures, and it looks a bit like an expanded bedroom. Xeniver moves rather slowly, but is the most aggressive. She will try to block your path at all times, but if she can't see you, she will walk away. She can attack you, but only if you're making contact with her. Golden Bolt The 5th room, Golden Bolt's room is puzzles and knowledge tests galore - on a smaller scale. Mazes, reflection puzzles, and general knowledge on character behaviours in this very game. His room itself is 2 layers high - floor and roof, and is a dark, weak-wooded forest. Golden Bolt will sometimes appear around the player, and cause them to hallucinate. If the player does not look away within 3 seconds of these hallucinations, it is considered a game over. After this duration, Golden Bolt will warp off. Kiki The 8th room, Kiki's room is literally a dollhouse, and plays like the original FNAF game. Cameras all over the place, limited power, doors, lights. Except, there is much less power and you can leave that part of the room if you want. Kiki is a character who 'needs' the player's attention. If the player stares at Kiki for long enough, Kiki will run away. If not, Kiki will attack. New Mareanie Replacing Mawile and being the occupant of the 3rd room, Mareanie's room is sea and land - half water, have sand. The water will slow you down, but most characters cannot go into/over the water, excluding Bolt, Mareanie, Meta Knight and Mangle. Mareanie's behaviour is a stalker-like style. He likes to follow you constantly, and he will never let you out of his sights. He will occasionally take a deep breath to prepare for a Sludge Bomb attack. It is in this moment you need to shine the flashlight in his face to distract his focus and cause him to fire at his feet instead. If the attack succeeds, you get a game-over. Youmu Replacing Cirno and taking up the 6th room, Youmu's room is a graveyard with ghosts patrolling the empty and thin 'halls' between the numerous gravestones. The ghosts will not attack the player, but they will push the player around. Youmu's behaviour is usually slow, but if you keep your distance from her, she will lunge at you and automatically give you a game over. You need to trick her into lunging into a wall, and she will be stuck there for one in-game hour. Levels Room 1 - Xeniver Night 1 Before the night itself, a cutscene is played. It shows the whole team assembling in the main living room of the house, and each holding a number between 1 and 10. Bolt stands up while everyone is seated and says, "Let the fun begin!" as everyone repeats it along with him. A short laughter ensues and it soon fades away. Then, another scene plays, where the player meets and converses with Xeniver - shortly before their game. The player of course says nothing, but Xeniver seemed sort of... obsessive. When the night starts, the player is told about the room itself, how to combat Xeniver, and Xeniver says, "Welcome to my room - now, how should I keep you?" Xeniver's A.I - 4 Night 2 Xeniver seemed to be impressed at the player's survival instinct, and has decided to spice things up a bit by not only playing meaner, but inviting a secondary for backup. That secondary in question is Mangle, and the scene before the night begins entails the two conversing. Xeniver had explained what the player did, and is asking Mangle to join in. Mangle replied 'Yes, but then I need to wait for them in my room when we're done.' So now the player knows Mangle is coming, the game tells the player how Mangle operates, and the night begins. Xeniver's A.I - 6 Mangle's A.I - 3 Night 3 Xeniver is now getting only more obsessed - she is dying to know how the player survives so well. So, not only is she ramping it up again, she is adding a little twist on things halfway through the week, and all the others had agreed they would do the same. Xeniver's A.I - 10 Challenge: Some objects in the room will shake if you look at them. If you get too close to these shaking objects, it is revealed they are Mimics, and they will be added to your night for each one you awaken. They act just like Xeniver, and their A.I is fixed at 5. There can only be 2 Mimics at a time, and they expire on the next in-game hour. Night 4 Xeniver is astonished now how the player survived the act of turning inanimate objects into beasts, and so she calls on a beast of her own friend circle - Mareanie. Xeniver had invited Mareanie over for the night, and does the same as usual. The player is also told how to beat Mareanie here, thus, the flashlight sees more use. Xeniver's A.I - 13 Mareanie's A.I - 6 Night 5 Xeniver has pulled out all the stops tonight. She has once again invited Mareanie, but also invited Mangle over. AND - she has once again got another trick up her sleeve. This night is the first major obstacle the player has to topple. Xeniver's A.I - 17 Mangle's A.I - 10 Mareanie's A.I - 8 Challenge: The Mimics have returned! There is no limit to how many Mimics can appear this time. After the night is completed, Xeniver seems speechless. Mangle and Mareanie leave as Xeniver begins to freak out and begs the player to stay for one more night. BONUS NIGHT Xeniver's A.I - 20 Challenge: Mimics spawn every 15 seconds in any room the player is not in at the time. Xeniver's speed increases with each new Mimic spawned. Good ending With the player surviving the Mimic onslaught, and Xeniver's ruthless obsession and aggression, she has no choice but to give in. But, she's glad she could make you stay. She lets you stay in the room, and the player is treated to an image of Xeniver painting a rainbow on her room wall. Bad ending If the player perishes in this bonus night, Xeniver exhibits a maniacal laugh, and stabbing sounds, as well as violent blood and guts sounds are heard, too. The player is then treated to an image of a hollow corpse with a knife in its heart, and Xeniver looming over it with a malicious stare and one eye wide open and blood red. Room 2 - Mangle Night 1 Mangle is hanging on the ceiling of her room as the player enters. She had spied on the nights she was absent from, and had learned the player knows how to combat those they know about. What Mangle doesn't know is that the supplier of this information is behind her back... The player is told how Mangle's room is like, and Mangle then says, "It's time to play 'take apart and put back together'!" Mangle's A.I - 7 Night 2 Mangle has seen enough of you for herself, so she decides to let the zombie man himself see it, and invites Bolt over for the night. In particular, Bolt is going double - and he had also invited his Golden counterpart over, too! Seems when you play with Bolt, you mess with both of them. The player is told how Bolt and Golden Bolt work on this night. Mangle's A.I - 10 Bolt's A.I - 8 Golden Bolt's A.I - 7 Night 3 Mangle is back at it again - and is once again spicing things up like Xeniver did. She's got one heck of a surprise in store, as the player could hear mechanical sounds before the night begins - sounds like fixing... Mangle's A.I - 12 Challenge: Mangle has no radio sound. The only way to keep track of her now is looking around for her. Night 4 Mangle has once again invited the two Bolts around for another night. The original Bolt accepted (although reluctant), and the Golden version joined in without a word. This night is a lot worse than the second one. Mangle's A.I - 15 Bolt's A.I - 13 Golden Bolt's A.I - 12 Night 5 It's just Mangle, you, and her room. The ceiling, the walls, and one more night before the player can leave the room. She's out to get you this night. She does not want any of the others to get their grip on you. She needs a playmate - someone to keep her company. Forever. Mangle's A.I - 18 Challenge: Mangle is invisible! BONUS NIGHT Mangle has one last challenge for you. She invited the Bolts around one last time before you leave, and the trio of her and the two zombies will make for tough customers. Mangle's A.I - 20 Bolt's A.I - 15 Golden Bolt's A.I - 15 Challenge: Mangle is invisible and has no radio noise. Good ending Well, you survived! Mangle has settled it - she persuaded the zombies to leave the room, and shortly, the player is treated to an image of Mangle seeming to lift the player up, however, the appearance of the player is not seen. Bad ending No matter who got you, you died through and through. The player is treated to an image of a twisted and mangled corpse on the wall. Category:Games